The Immunology Core will perform multi-parameter flow cytometry assays and cytokine assays. Dr. Kamoun, will be the Director of this core. He is the Director of the Clinical Immunology Laboratory at the University of Pennsylvania Medical Center. The Clinical Immunology Laboratory provides a wide range of laboratory tests on patients with autoimmune diseases including MS, and SLE as well as advanced multi- parameter four-color flow cytometry-based assays. Alterations in subset of CD4+ and CD8+ T cells and B cells can be determined in MS and SLE patients treated with antibody therapies. Lymphocyte activation can be evaluated assessing expression CD4+, CD8+ or B cells of a series of activation markers and adhesion molecules. Analysis of constitutive and induced cytokine production by intracellular staining of permeabilized cells can be performed using whole blood single cell cytokine assays which was recently established in our laboratory. This method allows the identification of cells producing cytokine while simultaneously analyzing the surface phenotype. In vitro production of cytokine can also be measured using ELISA-based assays. We can measured IL-2, IL-4, IL-10, IL-12 (p40 and the biologically active p70 heterodimer), INF-gamma, TNF-alpha and LT-alpha. All reagents used in the Laboratory are subjected to quality control procedures prior to use. All results of QC procedures are reviewed by the supervisor with corrective action implemented as necessary. Our lab participates in QA programs including the CAP surveys quarterly and in the CDC T cell immunophenotyping performance evaluation program. Performance of the flow cytometers is monitored daily using a suspension of beads to demonstrate scatter, fluorescence, and compensation parameters within defined limits. The Technologists employed in this section of the laboratory are each qualified under CLIA88 guidelines to perform "high complexity testing". The Laboratory Director and the Supervisor meet CLIA 88 requirements as director and technical supervisor respectively. The laboratory maintains a comprehensive safety program for all employees encompassing OSHA regulation and conforming to all Federal, State and local regulation.